Sakura's punishment
by Grindle the Wise
Summary: Hurray! My first review story. It's a SasuSaku. Contains lemons, bondage, BDSM, Male dom, Female sub, and the like please review. Thanks!


Hey there, Grindle the Wise is in the house! I'm here with my first story under this new penname, AND my first requested story! Hurray! Just so you all know, as of December first, I will only do ONE story a month, it's just too damn hard to do all these stories that have been requested of me. Well… ranting aside, let's get onto the story

Grindle the Wise

Key:

_**Thoughts**_

_Flashbacks_

**Demonized person/curse marked person**

Talking/everything else

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in the real world, just in my dreams.

It was a nice and peaceful evening in the Uchiha district. Sasuke was on his way home from a long mission and the store. As he was heading home, he thought of why he was back in Konoha. It was strange, funny, and just downright by chance and luck.

_Flashback_

_ It was a night just like the one discribed a few sentences ago (though this takes place a couple of years after shippuden). Sasuke was heading to a bondage club to learn how to interrogate people, per a suggestion from his latest teacher, who had a weird smile on his face when he said this. Once inside, Sasuke made a world record for the least amount of time it takes to leave a place. Not because he ran, oh no, that was NOT why, the reason why Sasuke was out was because he got shot out via nosebleed. Inside, he had seen a girl dressed as a white cat tied up to a stool being punished and pleasured by a rugged blond man. That's not what caused the nose bleed that nearly killed the poor boy. What caused it was that upon closer inspection, the girl that was tied up was none other than Hanata, Hinata, whatever her name was, it didn't matter, all he knew was that she was that hot Hyuuga heiress that liked Naruto. Hesitating, Sasuke slowly went into the club and kept his eyes away from the stage so he wouldn't get another nose bleed. Soon he was at the main counter, though he didn't notice it 'till he bumped into it. His mind back in the real world, he started too look around. What he saw, he didn't expect. It was a nice, cozy, place, almost what you'd expect in a rich teenager's living room, with big chairs that looked comfy, couches, a couple of rugs, and the like. The only thing out of place was the stage, which the man and Hinata were leaving. When the man looked at Sasuke, he nearly died of shock; the man was Naruto, the idiot with no chance with the girls. Naruto came over and spoke, "hey, Teme, what the hell are you doing here?"_

_ After that, well, to make a long story short … Sasuke found out that he liked being a master and Sakura liked to submit._

_End flashback_

Sasuke still couldn't believe what the hell had happened. Soon, however, he was at the door to his house. Walking in, he filled a glass bowl with the name "Sakura" on it with milk, took some, small, blue pills out of a cabinet, and then called out to his pet. "Sakura, where are you? Come on out" after a tiny bit, Sakura came out of the shadows dressed as a black cat, like she was supposed to be dressed. The outfit consisted out of a pair of black cat ears, a black, leather collar with a d-ring on it, a black, leather corset that was made to show of her cc-cup cleavage, black, skin-tight short shorts (think of Karin's) with holes cut into them in front of her pussy and asshole, a long, black, leather tail attached to a viberator in her ass, boots that went over her knees (again, like Karin's), and to finish it off, three whisker marks penciled into he cheeks and some black makeup on the tip of her nose. She crawled past the bowl and liked the pills out of Sasuke's hand. After that Sakura started to lick the bulge in Sasuke's pants like it was her favorite ice cream cone. Seeing this, Sasuke smirked; he knew that Sakura wanted to be fed, and badly; but first, he needed to see if Sakura had broken any of the rules. So to make things go quicker, he went strait to the checking. "Sakura lay down on the table, stomach down and legs spread", Sasuke commanded; and Sakura did just that. Sasuke then proceeded to pull apart Sakura's ass and hissed. The white ring on the viberator was a few cm above her rectum. That was one rule broken. Rule 1: don't play with the toys without Sasuke's help. Now Sakura needed to be punished. Sasuke let go of her ass cheeks and told her to get up. Then he left the room for a tiny bit. Sakura started to fidget; was she going to get fed, was she going to get punished? All these things going through her head caused her to get aroused. Then Sasuke returned holding a leash. He clipped it on to Sakura's collar wordlessly and started to lead her to the family dungeon (what? Can't a snobby, arrogant, ruthless, dead clan have a dungeon?). Now Sakura was really aroused. Sasuke then led her to a wooden horse with two shackles on ether side. "Bend over it, slut", Sasuke roughly commanded. He was also getting aroused himself.

"Yes, Sasuke-Sama" Sakura obediently said, her voice laced with arousal as she leaned over the horse. Sasuke then shackled Sakura's hands and feet, took out her "tail", gagged her, and then blindfolded her. Sasuke stepped back to admire the piece of art before him. Sakura was now thrashing in her bindings and moaning like there was no tomorrow. Now Sasuke had to wonder how he should punish Sakura. Should he spank her, paddle her, or whip her with her tail (yes, it's also a whip). In the end, he decided to paddle her; so Sasuke looked for the right thing, taking his time, letting Sakura writhe in pleasurable agony. After about five minutes of slow searching, Sasuke found what he was looking for.

"Time for your punishment slut. For breaking the first rule, you will get flogged 25 times", Sasuke declared in a cold voice the Uchiha where famous for. Hearing this, Sakura's eyes went wide behind the blindfold and she really started to struggle. (FYI, Sakura's collar has a seal in it that takes a way her monster strength, for those that are wondering) Sasuke then said, "For the struggling, the punishment will go up to 30 floggings. If you struggle any more, I will increase the amount". At this, Sakura went still, not wanting any more. Then Sasuke started the punishment. "One" Smack! The paddle landed strait on Sakura's ass and she yelped. Every now and then Sasuke would say the number and Sakura would flinch tremendously. Soon, Sakura was back to moaning from the pain/pleasure she was receiving. Soon enough, the punishment ended. Sasuke went over to Sakura, who was still moaning and red from humiliation at breaking the rules and took off her gag. "Now, can we be a good slut, and listen to the rules?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Yes, Master, I can, and will be a good slut for you" Sakura answered. Seemingly pleased, Sasuke went to her rear. Thinking that Sasuke was going to unshackle her, Sakura relaxed. That is, until Sasuke said this:

"While I trust you, I still want to finish off your punishment. Now, slave, every time I thrust in, say 'thank you Master for punishing me'" and then took Sakura's ass before she could ready herself.

"Thank you Master for punishing me!" Sakura yelped in surprise and pain. After a couple of minutes, Sakura was moaning and saying things along the lines of "Thank you Master for punishing me, I've been such a bad slut and need to be punished. I love it when you fuck my ass, it shows that you own me Master, thank you, Master!" and stuff like that.

"All right slave, come, now spill your juices everywhere", Sasuke commanded.

"Yes Master", and with that, Sakura explodes with her release (and gains a hunched back, turns into a guy, turns pale and flips a random switch as Sasuke laughs evilly). Sasuke then came into her, filling her to the brim with his jizz and pulls out. From there, Sasuke undoes the shackles holding Sakura in place, puts the leash back on her collar, and leads her to bed before taking off the blindfold and leash, setting them on a table next to his bed. "Good night, Sakura", Sasuke says, falling asleep.

"Good night Master", Sakura replies, before falling asleep herself.

**THE FUCKING END**

Well, that was a pain in the ass, for the person that said Tenten's punishment was too short, here, this was, let me check word count, 1,940 words. Exact. So, this was my first review fic, and I have to say, that was hard, though I will admit that I slacked off 'till last minute. But hey! I got it done, didn't I?! Anyway, please review and vote on my poll, please. So long!

A Writer's Idol,

Grindle the Wise


End file.
